leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Malzahar/History
Previous Abilities :The following were Malzahar's abilities prior to his gameplay upgrade in V6.9. and , and frenzy after 14 seconds, gaining . |targeting='Summon Voidling' is a passive ability that gains a charge every time Malzahar uses a champion ablity. After gaining 3 charges, Malzahar's next ability cast will consume the charges to summon a Voidling pet. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |damagetype= |video=Malzahar IVideo }} Malzahar creates a zone of negative energy for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage every second to all enemies standing on it, capped at 120 against minions and monsters. |leveling = of target's maximum health}}| of target's maximum health}}}} |range = | }} |cooldown = 14 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Null Zone' is a ground targeted area of effect ability. |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |liandry=Will deal up to 16% of the targets' current health in magic damage over 8 seconds. A single instance of damage will deal 6% of the targets' current health over 3 seconds, and any further damage will refresh the effect. |spellshield=Will not block the damage. |damagetype=magic |additional= * Null Zone begins dealing damage 0.25 seconds after being cast. * Null Zone has no cast time and does not interrupt Malzahar's previous orders. It will however, cancel Nether Grasp. |video=Malzahar WVideo }} Malzahar the target enemy champion and channels for up to seconds, them and dealing them magic damage every half second while the channel holds. |leveling = | }} |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting='Nether Grasp' is a channeled tether-like damage over time ability. While in range of the tether, the target takes magic damage every 0.5 seconds. Both the suppression and tether are removed if the channel is stopped or interrupted. |spelleffects=damage over time |onhiteffects= |liandry=Will deal 16% of the target's current health in magic damage over 5.5 seconds. |spellshield=Will block the damage and prevent the tether. |damagetype=magic |additional= * Nether Grasp's suppression can be removed with abilities like and , and by . * Nether Grasp's suppression and tethered damage effects are separate. If the suppression is removed, Nether Grasp will continue to deal damage unless the channel is interrupted or the tether is broken by moving away. ** Probably Bug: will remove both the suppression and the tethered damage, and it will also prevent Malzahar from forming the tether if Ragnarok is already active (putting Nether Grasp on cooldown with no effect). * Like all channeled abilities, Nether Grasp will be interrupted by hard crowd control like stuns and silences, and will end prematurely if Malzahar attempts another action, e.g. moving or casting other abilities. ** Malzahar can still use summoner spells (excluding and ) and item activatables (excluding and ) without interrupting the channel provided that Malzahar does not need to move to use them. * Malzahar is unable to make actions for the first 0.5 seconds of the ability to prevent Malzahar from accidentally cancelling his ultimate. ** This was made due to high community demand, as the accident was often between players who like to click too much. * The target of Nether Grasp may themselves interrupt the channeling, if their crowd control abilities are mid-flight or cannot be interrupted. Notable examples: , , , , , , , , , , , and . |video=Malzahar RVideo }} Patch History ** Cooldown changed to to seconds from (1 level)}} seconds. ** Cooldown indicator is now also shown on buff bar. ** aura no longer pops Void Shift. ;V1.0.0.86 * Added }} Previous Splash Art General= Malzahar OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Malzahar Malzahar OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Malzahar Malzahar ShadowPrinceSkin old.jpg|1st Shadow Prince Malzahar Malzahar VizierSkin old.jpg|1st Vizier Malzahar |-| Chinese= Malzahar OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|1st Classic Malzahar Malzahar ShadowPrinceSkin Ch.jpg|1st Shadow Prince Malzahar Malzahar VizierSkin Ch.jpg|1st Vizier Malzahar Malzahar DjinnSkin Ch.jpg|1st Djinn Malzahar